


At least I got to see

by Teacup_and_honeybits



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Coma, F/M, Fix Fic, Fix-It, Inspired by Music, Plot Twists, Sad, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacup_and_honeybits/pseuds/Teacup_and_honeybits
Summary: Allen decided to give the Sorcerer of Time a glimpse of what life would be like if Irina wasn't a HER.





	1. Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first fic <3 I love the character of Elluka and personally think she deserves a small break. :)

Excerpt from Elluka Clockworker's Diary

_January 5th, 2XXX_

It was a beautiful summer's day when I died. 

Well, it was as pretty as it could get, being in a kill-all-you-can game. Can't enjoy much if you constantly have to evade murder attempts from former friends.

I was admiring the lakes that flowed freely over Levianta when I heard Irina call for me.

_"Elluka-nee!"_

_"Irina! how are you?" I smiled._

_I smiled genuinely back then._

How couldn't I!? Kiril had just proposed to me a few weeks ago, and his family gave their blessings to us. 

Our wedding was to be on January 5th. 

Today was supposed to be our anniversary. 

That's why I loved this date so much. 

I used to think Irina was an innocent girl, capable of no harm. 

An angel, so to say. 

**I was wrong, by the way.**

**I was so wrong, I had _died_ for it. **

I feel sick just remembering those moments. 

I had been stabbed in the back by the person I thought valued me as her own sister. 

The fall to the ground was like being dropped into a bed of broken glass; the blood that was coming from my wound was terrifying. 

What stung the most was my eyes. The tears kept falling and I couldn't breathe properly. 

worst of all, She was watching me writhe in pain. 

_She didn't even feel remorse._

The fact she was the last person I saw made my final moments feel so... _agonizing._

So, I died that day. 

Irina was crowned queen as well. 

My beloved didn't get to me in time. 

_He destroyed Levianta just to get me back._

_He didn't get to see me live, too._

That's why I hate the fifth of January. 

It reminds me of everything I've lost over the years. 

The point of living is to be with friends and loved ones, right? 

_So... I-_

  


Allen's Room 

  


"The page is torn..." 

"Yes, Sir. That's correct."

I glanced over to Gumillia with skeptical look. I know she was Elluka's apprentice, and it was highly plausible she tore it out.

_Why?!_ you must be asking.

She wouldn't ever risk her mistress' reputation.

_"So..._ Where's the missing page?" I asked with a small gesture to the rip in the book. Gumillia merely frowned.

"I truly do not know, Sir. I would have given it to you if I knew." She stared at me with (disconcertingly) large eyes. 

"Okay, so, what do you want me to do? I can't bring back Mr. Clockworker." Sighing inwardly, I gather the ribbon used to wrap Elluka's diary and tried to replicate it's owner's knot. 

People started asking me to resurrect loved ones since I returned to the heavenly yard. Sickle had confirmed it to be impossible for _me_ and he wouldn't bother doing such useless gestures for people.

_Honestly, that guy..._

"I was wondering if you could, perhaps, show her a different life? Like, if Mr. Clockworker survived?" Gumillia then started pulling out a large bag full of coins-

_"I'll help you without payment, Gumillia!_ I yelled a bit too loudly. She was so surprised she dropped the bag on my table, making a large _CLANG!_ come from the glass covering. 

"I appreciate your helpfulness, Sir Allen!" She said, grinning a bit crookedly, which warmed my insides a bit. _So cute!_

after discussing a few more details of the spellwork and shortcuts we'd have to take, Gumillia and I finalized the plan to end all plans!

We were going to relieve our dear friend's heartaches.


	2. Mistakes were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen fails to cast the spell he wanted properly, and ends up injuring poor Elluka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pleased to update this fic and seeing how it got 9 hits, I'm super happy.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for being mean to Elluka. She suffers cause she's my favorite. :)

**Allen and his third attempt at casting spells**

  


"CRAP!" I yelled as the blue light shot towards Gumillia's head. The two seconds it took for her to dodge the beam was the longest two seconds I've ever felt. 

"Oh, God! I'm sorry, Gumillia." I tapped my forehead in a joking manner and held out my hand for her to grasp. 

You see, magic is hard work for me. I do well in physical activities and some mental ones, but casting powerful, _properly_

_cast spells might as well be lifting up the palace with a strand of hair._

Unfortunately, Gumillia was witness to all my failures in magic, and miraculously survives each session.

A helping hand is all I can really offer. Figuratively and literally. 

"N-No, Allen, it's fine. I'm already asking too much." She didn't look at me as she stood up, my hand still in hers. I couldn't help but wonder if I should tell her to let go.

_Ah... She's blushing! I think she's really cute._ "You don't need to feel bad, Gumillia. It was me who screwed up." I sheepishly tugged at my hand and heard a faint squeak as Gumillia let me go.

"Anyways! Let's continue! For Miss Clockworker." 

"Of course, let's do our best." 

Magic may be my Achilles' heel, but Gumillia's here to give me confidence in what I do. 

It kinda feels like..

It's _enough_. Like I have nothing to fear whenever the green-haired apprentice was standing close by. 

I'll work hard for you. I'll work hard for Miss Elluka, too! 

  


Elluka Clockworker's room, Elphegort's Forest 

  


I came back home with my papers missing.

I just left them on my trunk. Sure, Gumillia may have borrowed something to read or study but that girl wouldn't ever steal. She'd sooner be the Wrath Vessel's owner!

The thing that worries me most is my diary.

I have several documents detailing my hunt for the Sin Vessels. Each city and person we've met, I've logged them down on paper, just to make sure those items wouldn't slip past my radar. 

But I still consider my diary the most important thing I own. 

It has my only memories of Kiril. I lost his picture while I was staying at Lucifenia. That diary describes my previous life. The last memories I do have of him, I wouldn't want to lose again. 

Because memories aren't concrete. 

Time won't affect my body, but what about my mind? One day, I'll forget. 

I don't want to. 

That's why I write it all down. 

I've done this to my precious friends, too. A book that has record of the people I cared about. 

The proof they lived and met me. 

A token-

  


#  BOOM! 

"Huh?!"

_"NOT AGAIN!"_

_"MISS ELLUKA! DODGE THE-"_

Then a white light hit the sorceress between the eyes. 

  


"Miss Elluka? I'm so sorry!" Allen said whilst holding a warm bowl of soup which was on a pretty silver platter, along with some water and pastries.

"I swear, mistress, it was an accident! He wasn't supposed to cast such complex spells, but I was scared and-"

"No! Gumillia didn't chicken out! I insisted on doing this for her, Miss-" 

"Allen, Gumillia, _I'm not mad._ You two aren't in trouble." I said in my best caring voice.

You see, having an apprentice that used to be a squirrel teaches you patience, lots of it. I had to teach her how to eat without stuffing her cheeks and how to adjust to wearing clothes and other stuff.

It's like being a mother while skipping all the hard parts. 

That was unintentionally cruel. 

"We're so sorry! Thanks for forgiving us!" Gumillia said in a tone that suggested a lot of guilt. Allen was busy fixing the food on a small table. 

"It's fine, you silly girl! I've been through worse." Then the image of the gigantic octopus we fought returned to my mind. 

**I thought I repressed that memory long ago.**

"Anyways, we were kinda wishing to make a cake for Miss Mariam's birthday! That's why we were using magic." Allen had just finished arranging my food and set it on my bed. 

"Thank you, Allen! And is that all?! Allow _me._ ". 

I then focused on the image of a rather tacky cake. It was green and pink and decorated with tons of frosting.

The type Mariam would love! Or at least silently dislike but outwardly love. 

"Ah! So cool!" Allen yelled. I feel my cheeks turn red. _Of course it was cool!_.

The two then excused themselves to surprise the Head Maid. 

I wish I could see her face when she sees such an ungodly cake!

  


The Lucifenia Public Library 

"Allen, you terrible person! You lied!" Gumillia stomped her feet once at the carpeted floor and turned towards the windows. 

"Why does such weird circumstances always happen to me?!"

"Well, the plan was a surprise for Miss Elluka!"

"I know, but Miss Mariam would _never_ want a cake that big and colorful! When she arrives here, I bet-"

**BAM!** went the door, and standing there was Miss Mariam. 

"Oh, dear! Allen, Gumillia! Did you two make this?" Miss Mariam had arrived and, by the looks of it, likes the cake.

" _You bet WHAT, Gumillia?_ " I whispered. She just looked at me with such disappointed eyes I couldn't help laughing.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Mariam!"

"U-Uh, yes ma'am... H-Happy Birthday!" My green friend seemed to be in a catatonic state. The smile she had seemed to be so forced I felt temporarily bad.

"You two... I'm so glad!"

"Oh, Head Maid! Don't cry!"

"How can I? You two are such kind children..."

The hug we recieved from Miss Mariam seemed to make me feel better, but also seemed to amplify the lie's effect on Gumillia, who looked like she committed a terrible crime.

A truly good day in Lucifenia seems to always involve me and her. 

I hope we can continue this happy moments. That thought alone made me want to fix our spell faster than ever.

For our friend!


	3. Grey and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spell Works! Hurrah! Such a success!  
> Wait!  
> ...Is that supposed to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I hit 15 views! Thanks everyone~  
> I ended up getting carried away with writing this.. I changed the original tags accordingly!

**Lucifenia Palace Courtyard**

  


"Allen! You've done it!" Gumillia cried as I held up a shimmering glass vial full of night-sky blue liquid. I couldn't help but admire it's colour and shine, and the pride swelled in my chest, knowing I, Allen, brewed this!

I raised my hand to the air, and bowed deeply, pretending to be an extraordinary magician. "Thank you, thank you, dear audience!" I said with my voice full of false grandeur. Moments I spend celebrating triumphs are rare as walking, talking dolls, so I made sure to relish this experience. 

I was very pleased. 

I had spent no less than 2 days awake and shut off from distractions just to perfect my potion.

I had pored over several books, each more difficult than the previous ones, just to make Gumillia's mother figure happy.

What it did, though? I... Still regret.

"Come on, Allen! Let's give it to her!" The apprentice was practically dancing out of sheer joy, but I couldn't help but worry if I should _actually_ dose Miss Elluka with a potion brewed by a newbie. Even worse? A _complex_ potion made by a _non-magically skilled_ newbie.

To say _"Oh, I'm worried!"_ would be the most severe understatement I could ever utter in these moments. 

I still wished I did. It was the deciding factor.

The deciding factor on whether Elluka Clockworker achieves happiness or not.

I didn't say anything.

I stayed loyal to my word, and I bought Miss Elluka her tea, specially brewed by a new chef.

The first time she took a sip, she smiled suddenly.

"Oh! I'm getting nostalgic all of a sudden... I remember my first love..."

The second, she was beaming..

The third...

She cried. 

I'm still laying awake at nights I hear Princess Riliane rattle on about how Miss Elluka had become "so thin and pale" and "so quiet, Miss Mariam intentionally made herself look like a fool in front of her."

None of these attempts to rouse the mage from her trance worked.

The moment seared itself into my brain.

Miss Elluka had fallen to the floor, sobbing, screaming " _He's gone! He's gone! I wish I had him back...!"_

She looked at me and said...

"I wish I could forget everything about him. Maybe I wouldn't be stuck daydreaming about an impossible future."

Her tears seemed to be endless. 

I hear her wailing as she was escorted by a disraught Gumillia back to her home.

I couldn't look anyone in the eyes.

How could I not understand her?!

after all...

I was in the same page as her.

I pack my bags and ready my horse, Levellia.

I'm going to Elphegort. I'm going to undo my mistakes.


	4. Familiar and Familial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen's desperate circumstances bring him to another Sorceress.  
> Maybe this AB-CIR is a good egg after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 hits! wow! thanks, everyone!!  
> Anyways, ~IRINA~  
> Allen should fact-check more often. Though, to be fair, Irina has wicked disguises.

**_Elphegort Marketplace_ **

 

"Who did you say this was for?"

 

"Oh! Well, her name is Elluka Clockworker."

 

Oh, _shit_.

I was going around town, trying to find a new pair of shoes for Lemy. The little pierrot had broken his faithful boots, which had been well-worn for 2 years.

As I shifted through shining new boots, a young man with the kindest smile approached me. He had a soft glint in his eyes, a sort of melancholic aura that seemingly entranced me to give him my attention. Turns out he was looking for me.

"N-Never heard of her... She your mother or aunt?"

"Oh, she's my friend's mother."

Huh. I never expected Elluka-nee to marry again. I thought she'd be faithful to my brother, even if he _is_ dead...

I remember that blonde bitch coming to our house, draped around my brother's strong arms like she can't resist acting like she's totally ~~in loooove~~ with Kiril.

If I ever find that harlot, I'll make sure she-

"The potion's overflowing!"

Ah! No!

"Miss CIR? Are you okay?"

"of course! I-I'm fine. Here, take the potion. It'll make her forget her trauma."

Even the cause of the trauma will be forgotten.

Finally, Kiril's memory will be purged from that idiotic Priestess. Finally.

Now I, too, can forget _her._

"Thank you so much, Ma'am. May the gods bless your soul." The young boy, Allen, said.

Thank you, dear boy.

You relieved my heartaches, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am intimidated by Irina...


	5. The path to hell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is paved with good intentions.
> 
> Allen has a potion to make her forget.  
> Gumillia has a potion to make her remember.  
> What's actually better for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well! 38 hits! Thanks to everyone who read this!
> 
> I finally get the ball rolling with the time travel aspect. I'm pretty nervous.

I feel terrible. I don't want to enter her cottage.

After all I've put her through...

Am I just gonna waltz in and present another drink to her?

Sure. this will fix it, but that's what I also said with the original potion.

I feel a breeze pass by, and the cottage door opens.

Despite my initial nervousness, I smiled. After all I've put her through, I should at least look fine for her.

"Oh, hello, Allen..." Elluka says with her usual smile, a bit tilted, a bit forced, but warm all the same.

I feel tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't worry about that. Although, you may not want to serve potions without a person's consent. Another person would sue your ass off."

I managed to stammer out "Yes, I won't do that again" with great difficulty. She then entered the cottage again, saying she'll be back after she grabs something from inside.

The bottle miss Abyss gave me weighs heavily on my shoulder bag.

After pulling it out, I notice a small paper tied to it's neck.

"This will allow you to manipulate time with your mind. It lasts a day, so don't drink it all."

It was for me?

I felt my conscience soar through the open blue skies.

I can fix my mistake!

Without damaging Miss Elluka any further!

  
I can just swiftly return to the brewing process I was undergoing and fix the faulty solution!

 

I quickly ask for a glass from Gumillia, who wasn't dealing with all of this very well. I can see her sunken cheeks and tired eyes. I can fix this.

I excitedly pour the burning pink liquid into the glass and with one swift arm movement, 

I empty it out.

And then nothing happens.

"...Have I been scammed!? Goddamn!"

I grab the paper and frantically think of the moment Princess Riliane was talking about Miss Mariam's latest endeavors.

Go back, _go back_ , **_go back_**!

As I repeated the mantra over and over, the ground started to slide backwards, the dirt dragging against my soles.

I was being pulled back, and just when I thought to turn around, the ground moved so quickly I swore I was flying backwards.

And then I was back in my chair.

" _Ahh, Head Maid is so smart! She asked the gardener to plant my favorite Lycoris Radiatas in the Garden of Lucifenia. I was so pleased I started_ -"

"I've got it! It works!"

"What? Oh, yes, the flowers do look well with the yellow roses, and-"

"It worked! There's hope! Finally!"

"Shut up and listen or I'll behead your relatives!" Riliane yelled, And I laughed at the thought of myself being beheaded for the second time.

It'd be better than the situations I'm in right now!


	6. What's for the best?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, and thanks for the 84 views!  
> Allen returns to the moment before tragedy struck, and he wonders if this time he's right.

"Oh, Allen! How lovely." Miss Elluka clapped happily as I served her some tea and biscuits.

This time, however, I slipped in nothing.

Nothing at all, just pure tea. As a constant reminder of the afternoons I spent with Riliane, I always served Earl Grey.

Surely Miss Elluka has precious routines like these, too. Maybe, on their anniversary, she lays down flowers on his grave?

Maybe she doesn't, because it hurts.

I can't stress how much I've suffered in seeing her weep for her loved one knowing they won't come back. I was in that position once.

I was stuck in limbo, hoping for redemption and a Reunion with my sister. That "hope", that flimsy hope and past memories got me through what must have been eons of silence.

Silence that I now fear to experience again.

There are certain types of grief, when felt, never quite goes away.

In actuality, I don't mind the explosions from Chartette's armory.

I love hearing Michaela sing with Clarith.

I enjoy hearing Riliane's stories about mundane stuff.

Most of all, I love the sound of the busy castle.

It's proof I'm outside that realm.

It's proof I'm alive.

"Ah, that was lovely, Allen! I just have to ask your biscuit recipe!" Miss Elluka said, as she cleared away her used platter and cup.

"And have Chef Bonhomme lose his afternoon regulars. No." 

"Oh, you naughty boy. I'll tell Gumillia you're being mean!" **_Pout_**. 

For a thousand-year-old lady, she is quite childish. She must be the one who taught Gumillia how to be cute.

"Ma'am, your apprentice is hardly one to judge others for being 'naughty'!"

Suddenly, a devious smile appeared on Miss Elluka's face. 

Oh, crap. I'm dead.

"You don't seem to mind in your "study times" with her!" And with that, my indoor voice went outside.

" **WE'RE JUST FRIENDS**!" I screamed in a rather squeaky voice. Centuries passed, still 15.

The sorceress did not reply, and instead cackled and teased me til it was time for her to leave.

"Miss Elluka! Please tell Gumillia our plans have been moved to another four moons." I said, and bowed politely, making sure I was vague enough to not arouse suspicions (though it might encourage rumors of a certain kind) yet specific enough that Gumillia understands.

"Ooh, how mysterious! Alright. Please take care!" She waved, and her silhouette faded into the Millennium Forest.

After making sure she's gone (by loudly professing my love for dressing in gowns and making sure no one laughs), I sigh inwardly and return to my cauldron.

I'm going to fix this, and it'll be less terrible. For Miss Elluka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread this and realized I may have been wayy too cruel to Elluka and Allen. Sorry, I'll lighten the chapters!


End file.
